<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you bleed just like you puke while running a mile by marriedtojbiebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458524">you bleed just like you puke while running a mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs'>marriedtojbiebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, The Used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emetophilia, Just to be safe, M/M, possible dubcon, you have to know the song come ON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bert dares gerard to run a mile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert McCracken/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you bleed just like you puke while running a mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i briefly published this in S-I-N before expanding it, editing it, and deciding it needed to be its own work. also it is CRIMINAL that pretty handsome awkward has been out for 13 years and this fic only exists now. please... we need more emeto gerbert. we know for a fact gerard is into it and come on. bert totally is too. anyway please enjoy loveys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, I double-dog-dare you. I wanna see how far you get. Didn't you have to do it in school?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I fucking sucked. No way. I'll get out of breath in like twenty feet." Gerard huffed, pulling his shirt down instinctively.  What had started as a simple game of truth or dare, much like the one that had gotten them together, had evolved into Bert for some reason wanting to see Gerard run a mile, despite knowing that he'd been overweight and out of shape all his life, including right now. Bert somehow seemed to be really into Gerard's excess weight, lavishing it with kisses and taking great joy in feeling him up, feeling his soft, fatty skin between his fingers, biting him all over and pillowing his head on Gerard's soft stomach when they cuddled — but even knowing that, Gerard couldn't see why Bert would dare him to do this. </p><p>"Are you <em>chicken</em>?" Bert taunted, grin wild and full of mischief. "You know what chickens have to do." </p><p>According to the rules Bert had made up, chickens had to streak around the tour bus lot, despite the fact that both of them knew full well this was no issue for Bert. </p><p>Paling at the thought, Gerard huffed, "<em>Fine</em>," and heaved himself up from his comfortable place on the couch. Bert took his time getting up from the couch, admiring the view as he followed Gerard out of the van. Padding over to a corner of the tour bus lot, he looked to Bert for instruction on where and how far to run.</p><p>"I reckon 10 laps of this parking lot will be about a mile," grinned Bert. "You can go whenever."</p><p>Looking back at Bert with hellfire in his eyes, Gerard called back with pure venom, "I'll get you back for this! I fucking swear, just you wait..." as he started jogging around the parking lot, getting out of breath not even a quarter of the way through and feeling his belly bounce and thighs chafe as he ran, just as he'd predicted. Bert, for his part, watched in both glee and admiration as Gerard hauled ass around the lot, flagging after the second lap but continuing for fear of being called chicken. He started to worry around the fourth lap, when Gerard started to struggle to even jog, continuing to stumble forward but starting to cough and only jogging every few steps or so. The fifth lap, Gerard was coughing the whole way, and Bert was seriously considering calling it off, despite the reasons he'd dared Gerard to do this. At the sixth lap, he didn't have to... because Gerard stopped, bent double, and threw up all over the gravel.</p><p>"Are you okay, babe? I'm so sorry," Bert babbled, running up to him and taking him into his arms. Gerard shook him off, clutching his stomach and dropping to his knees, moaning as his stomach churned and he could taste more vomit washing up in the back of his mouth. He spat again, feeling ropes of spit and puke at the corners of his mouth, wiping them with his sleeve as he glared up at Bert, groaning, "I told you I was gonna fucking suck, you asshole. I can taste blood in my puke..."</p><p>"Holy fucking shit, are you okay? Do I need to drive you to the ER?" Bert asked, tone frantic. "Blood, that's fucked, can you breathe? I'm so sorry, oh my god, do you want a drink? I'll take you back to the bus, come on..."</p><p>"Just a Coke," Gerard whined, the picture of misery as he leaned over and planted one hand on the gravel to support his weight as he wrapped the other around his stomach, still roiling with exhaustion and nausea. He could feel the unpleasant, sickly gurgles inside his gut, and burped a few times, the sour smell of vomit permeating the air and making him continue gagging. If he weren't so fucking exhausted from running, he'd be trying not to get turned on from the sensation and smell — but as it was, he just felt sick and spent. He took deep breaths, catching up after his draining run, having almost caught his breath back as Bert dashed to his bus to grab a Coke. When he returned, Bert pressed the Coke into his hand, nuzzling against Gerard's throat as it worked to both swallow mouthfuls of fizzy Coke, and keep down the remnants of dinner and the beers he and Bert had been sucking down all day and night. He couldn't help himself, burping again and feeling another contraction forcing another wave of puke up his throat, coughing it up and wiping his mouth again as his belly churned miserably. He still felt queasy, but sipping at the Coke as Bert gently kissed his throat was helping, as was Bert's warm hand on his soft belly, massaging gentle circles to soothe the crampy ache. "I'm ready to go back to the bus I think.... carry me? I don't think I can walk another step..."</p><p>"I'll try, babe," Bert said, hauling Gerard up and looping his arm around Gerard's waist, helping him back to the bus for more Coke and cuddles as Gerard continued to whine and breathe deeply through his occasional gags, finally swallowing his pride and cuddling up to Bert for the slow hobble back to Bert's bus. Once they arrived, Gerard collapsed on the filthy couch, whining for another Coke, still wiping his mouth and breathing heavily, asking, "The fuck did you do that for? I puked blood, you asshole, I told you I was gonna suck!"<br/><br/>"I'm so sorry, baby, I really am," Bert said. "I just.... well, there were two reasons. I wanted to see you run... you're so sexy all heavy like that, babe, you have to know that, right? And, uh.... I, um, wanted to see you puke. I..." He looked like he wanted to explain further, but couldn't make it make sense.<br/><br/>Gerard was struck with several emotions at once, and no way to even begin to process them. It was such a contrast from when he'd had to run a mile in the past — because Bert thought it would be sexy, not for fitness; or humiliation like he'd suspected. Also, if Bert had wanted to see him puke, why was he so concerned when he actually had? Only able to voice the last one, he did so, nuzzling closer to Bert as he downed the last of his cup of Coke.<br/><br/>"Well..." Once again, Bert looked like he both knew and didn't know the answer to Gerard's question, as if it made sense in his mind but there weren't words for it. "Like, you'd be really sexy puking. Puke is sexy. And you were, don't get me wrong! I'd love for you to do that again! But... I just felt bad seeing you in pain, and I should have asked you properly. And you puked blood, which is. Bad. And I really am sorry, babe!" Bert looked so remorseful, so genuinely contrite, which made Gerard feel a little better. He still hadn't quite processed the fact Bert also thought puking was sexy — he'd thought he was the only one who thought that, keeping it his shameful secret that he had assumed he would take to his grave. <br/><br/>"Me puking was sexy? I... I thought I was the only one who thought that... Not me personally of course, but... you know what I mean," Gerard mumbled, burying his head in his hands, wanting to kiss Bert but too shy and tired to do so. Peeking through his fingers, he gave Bert his best puppy-dog eyes, Bert luckily picking up on it and kissing him gently; tangling his hands in Gerard's hair and melding their mouths together, licking up the drying spit and puke on his lips and revelling in the sour taste of vomit and Coke in Gerard's mouth. Gerard slowly kissed back, melting against Bert and allowing the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend to sink in, exhaustion slowly flowing out of him as they embraced, feeling Bert's warm solidness against him, his smell of unwashed hair and dirty laundry and beer and <em>Bert</em>. "I, um... can we talk about this later? It means a lot that, um, that we have that in common and you don't judge, but... I just wanna kiss you right now."<br/><br/>"Sure, babe," Bert smiled, brushing his knuckles gently against Gerard's soft cheek, before pulling him back in again and pushing him against the couch, Gerard grunting in happy surprise as he wrapped his arms back around Bert's waist and slotted their mouths together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay puke &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>